Natsu Will Love Gray Forever and Always
by Peanut61654
Summary: A month after Gray proposes, he goes on a mission and leaves Natsu worrying ( Bad summery. Story better ) Based on the song Forever and Always by Parachute. I don't own the song or Fairy tail or the characters! GrayXNatsu Character death...


**Hello audience! I just had to write this story sense I love the song and love shipping Gray and Natsu so read and review are appreciated! Based on the song Forever and Always by Parachute so you can listen to it while reading the story :D **

* * *

Natsu sat at one of the tables in the Fairy Tail guild hall, a cell phone on the table next to him. He frowned as he glanced out the window. The sun was already setting and the stars were coming out.

'That stupid Snow cone told me he would be here before tonight! I'm sure he would've called…' The fiery dragon slayer thought as he glanced at the doors leading outside.

No one was coming through the doorway and everyone but a few wizards had left for the night. Mira stood behind the bar drying off some dishes and Cana was finishing off her barrel of beer before heading home. Natsu felt his heart sink in his stomach.

'Where the hell is he…?' The pinkette thought as he flipped open the cell phone next to him.

'No new voice messages or texts.' It flashed in black digital lettering.

"Hey have you guys seen Gray around?" Natsu asked as Juvia and Wendy walked inside.

"Juvia hasn't seen Gray-sama sense he left two days ago with Lucy on that quest." Juvia said, hearts formed in her eyes once she mentioned the ice mage's name.

Juvia had never realized that Gray had proposed to Natsu only month ago in front of everyone in the guild. The rain woman refused to believe it.

Wendy frowned and put on a thinking face.

"Nope haven't seen him. Why is something wrong?' The dragon slayer asked.

Natsu only shook his head and thanked the women for their 'help.' Natsu felt sick.

'Is he okay?' He asked himself as he gazed out the window with worry.

Suddenly, his cell phone started to vibrate. The pink haired mage felt hope and relief flow through him. His love was okay and he was worrying about nothing.

He flipped open the phone quickly.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello? Natsu! Oh god…Gray…Please you need to come to Magnolia hospital. Hurry Please…" A voice, which the fire mage recognized as Lucy yelled franticly.

All the hope Natsu had quickly deflated as he hung up on the Sprit mage. His mind went to December when Gray had got down on his knee and proposed.

"_Natsu, I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together forever and always…" Gray announced, holding out a ring and he was doing it all without any clothes on. _

"_Natsu Dragneel, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes. I will marry you, Gray." _

XXX

The pink haired dragon slayer had arrived at the hospital in about ten minutes. The good thing was it was not to far away from the guild. He walked up to the front desk.

"H-here to see Gray Fullbuster." Natsu said with a shaky voice.

His mind felt numb even more then usual.

'What happened to the love of my life?' He kept thinking repeatedly, his mind now in panic mood.

"Oh…" the lady said as she put on a fake smile", Follow me."

She led the dragon slayer down what felt like a million halls. The whole hospital was a giant maze.

"The blonde woman came in… the male was bleeding…may not make it…" The nurse said as they kept walking.

Natsu could barley hear her. He did not want to believe that Gray had gotten hurt. The fire mage felt like a zombie as they continued down the black and white hallway. He felt his lip tremble and his eyes watering. The pinkette was letting what had happened sink in. Gray was in critical condition.

'How could this happen?' He thought as they entered a room that was at the end of the long, long hall.

In the room was Gray, Lucy and a few doctors and nurses. They all looked in the mage's direction as he knelt down beside Gray. The ice wizard smiled weakly as Natsu griped his cold hand; tears were now spilling down the young dragon slayer's checks. Gray was paler then normal with splotches of dried blood all over. His blue eyes were half shut and the ice wizard took in shallow breathes... Many machines were attached to him and there were blood-stained bandages all over.

"Hey Gray…" Natsu sniffled as he smiled half-heartedly.

"Hey Flame Brain…" The ice wizard replied in a soft voice.

"I think I found a great place for us to move into. It very cheep to."

"Oh. Good... I just need 2,000 more jewel and we should be able to afford it right?"

"Yeah…" Natsu said as the tears flowed and landed with a plop on the white hospital sheets.

"D-Don't cry…" Gray whispered as he reached up and tried to wipe away his lover's tears.

"I-I'll try not to." The pinkette reassured the raven.

"We can stay in that house forever and always." Gray said dreamily.

"Of course we will and we will always love each other no matter what." Natsu grinned as he squeezed the ice mage's hand a bit tighter.

'I know what I'll do...' Natsu thought as he gazed at his dying lover.

He whispered the idea to the nearest Nurse and she agreed with a smile. She went over to the other room and the couple in there lent them their wedding ring. One of the other doctors called up the hospital's priest and he came up in a matter of seconds. Natsu held the rings in his hand as the priest recited some passages from his book. There were a few humorless giggles and tears fell on the tilled floor as Natsu placed one ring on Gray's finger and the other on his own. The fire mage looked into the ice wizards eyes and said:

"I want you forever, forever, and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember weather happy of sad or whatever. We'll still love each other forever and always…Forever and always!"

Natsu finished the vows but the beeps from the monitor had gotten to slow, Gray's voice had gotten almost to low and he said:

"I love you forever, forever and always but please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you forever and always..."

Gray gave a weak smile as his eyes fully shut and the grip he had on Natsu's hand was gone.

* * *

**Ugh that was kind of sad lol Well I hope you enjoyed the story! Review, as always, are appreciated! **


End file.
